


Rest and care

by Agent17



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent17/pseuds/Agent17
Summary: Getting sick wasn't in the plan, but having someone that cares can make things better.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Kudos: 48





	Rest and care

Cassian raised an eyebrow as Jyn slammed her tray on the table. "You look like shit."

"Like you look any better, Andor." She dropped into a chair opposite him, making a rude gesture.

Rolling his eyes, Cassian leaned in close. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Jyn gave him a tight smile that bordered on feral; her flushed cheeks and dull eyes making her words less than believable. She shoveled food quickly into her mouth, mumbling around something starchy, "never felt better."

Setting his own utensils down, he watched her shiver in the slightly too warm room. His hand darted forward, the back of his fingers brushing across her forehead.

Yelping, Jyn jerked away. "What are you doing?!"

"Jyn, you're running a fever." He sat back in his chair, eyes locking with hers. "You should be in bed."

"I'm perfectly fine," she growled through gritted teeth. "It's nothing. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Besides, I'm supposed to be preparing for our next mission--"

"Of which you won't be allowed on unless medical clears you." Rolling his eyes once again, Cassian calmly placed his hands on the table. "No exceptions. As your commanding officer, what I say goes. I'm not having this mission compromised because one of my people isn't at full health. Go and get cleared or get it confirmed that you are actually sick. Either way, you're grounded until further notice."

Her chair made an angry squawking noise as she shot to her feet, face twisting through various angry expressions. "Whatever you say, Captain." She practically spit out the title as she stormed off.

Sighing, Cassian returned to his food, ignoring the looks of the rebels around him. Most lost interest and returned to their food after a moment; only Melshi gave him a knowing look. Cassian nodded, signally that he would need to speak to him after. For now, he picked at his food, his mind distracted by plans and scenarios and outcomes. And one tiny thought that maybe, just maybe, he might have messed things up.

***

The gentle but persistent knocking on her door finally drove Jyn out of bed with a groan. As loathed as she was to admit it, Cassian had been right that morning. She should have stayed in bed rather than pretend she was okay. Not that she would ever tell him that.

And speak of the devil, Cassian himself stood outside her room, eyes unreadable. "May I come in?"

"Are you asking or giving an order?" Yes, it was petty, but she was too tired to care.

His face softened as he held out a mug. "Asking."

Stepping back, she let him enter and returned to her bunk. "Why are you here? You've probably already checked with medical and know they've grounded me."

"I came to see if you were okay. To see if you needed anything."

"I can take care of myself. I always have."

"I know. But…" He hesitated, nervously shuffling his feet. "You don't have to. Not here. There's people that care about you here and they'll help you whenever you need it. You're not alone anymore."

She studied his face, tilted toward the floor. It was only ever when they were alone that she got to see this side of him, the faint blush that crept up his face when he let his hard exterior slip. Try as she might, she had never been able to get him to slip in public, not that she truly tried that hard. "Like you?"

His blush grew darker.

"What's in the cup?" she asked, pulling a blanket over her shoulders.

"Tea. Melshi helped me track down the ingredients. It's something my mama--my mother used to make this when we--when I was little. I thought--maybe--"

Jyn smiled. "Sharing an old family recipe with me, Andor? Who else have you given this too?"

"Just you."

It was her turn to blush. Taking a quick sip, she cleared her throat. "Thank you."

He waved towards her bed glancing around the tiny room. "You should get some rest. Try and sleep if you can."

As much as she wanted to be stubborn, his words were sound. She curled up on her side, mug still clutched in her hands.

"You're going to spill," Cassian chided half-heartedly.

Jyn shook her head and patted the edge of the mattress. "I'm fine. Come tell me who you replaced me with."

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, settling in beside her.

"Not really."

Grinning, he leaned against the wall as she took a drink. "Someone that isn't as good as you."

"I would have been fine."

"But I wouldn't have. I'd have been worrying about you the entire time, even though I know you don't need me to. You should be able to rest if you're sick. There will be other missions…"

"And more days like this?"

He smiled, his hand coming up to brush at her hair. "If that's what you want."

Sighing, Jyn closed her eyes. "I never had anyone to take care of me, after Lahmu."

"I can't promise I'll always be able to be there, but I can try. The rebellion comes first, unfortunately."

"Of course it does. As long as I'm second." She leaned against his leg, barely noticing as he plucked the mug from her hands. "When do you have to leave?"

"Soon. But not yet."

"I might get you sick."

"Guess you'll just have to take care of me then, won't you?"

Jyn could hear the smile in his voice. "You'll be even worse of a patient than I am."

"Nothing you can't handle."

She hummed an agreement, feeling herself drifting off. Cassian's hand running through her hair was a comfort she didn't want to admit she needed. She thought she heard him singing soft words under his breath, something in Festian that made her think of hugs and love and peace. Somewhere in the night, she missed him rising, leaving a kiss pressed to her forehead as he went, along with a whispered promise to return.

It was the best rest Jyn had had in years. And it would be better once Cassian returned to her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I shared the on tumblr the other day and finally got around to posting it here. Now with a handful of typos fixed. I might continue this someday if the mood strikes me. Otherwise, come yell at me on tumblr (I'm hiding as Jedi-bird) to write more and finish what I've started.


End file.
